Broken Heart
by Anime Girl 666
Summary: This is my spin on why Rika/Ruki is the way she is


Hello there, me again! This fic was something I wrote when I was in a rather depressed little mood one day. It's my take on what happened in Rika's past to make her the messed up little cracker that she is today! Sometimes I find it really freaky when Rika says something or reacts to something the same way that I know I would have reacted! Even my brother said that Rika and I have suprisingly similar personalities! Maybe that's why she's my favorite season 3 character! Oh well, Digimon and all that it entails doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from the stuff I do. All characters will be returned unharmed!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Fighting has been my life. Ever since I was around four or five I have tried to attain perfection. I'm sure you're wondering what brought such a revelation to one so young. If I were my old self I would have never told you, but some people change. I know I have changed, people no longer view me as the foreboding "Digimon Queen"; they see me for who I am, Rika Nonaka: Digimon Tamer!  
  
The reason I have been fighting for most of my life was because of my father. I didn't really get to see him much, he was always out of town. I know my mother loved him, but I don't think he loved her back. He only married her because she was a super model. The two of them got married and about a year later I was born. I was looking through a photo album the other day and all my baby pictures were with my mom, my grandmother, and me; there wasn't a single one with my father in it. I asked my mom if that was because she had thrown any pictures of him away, but she told me she hadn't. There just weren't any pictures of us as a family, the bastard was always out of town!  
  
He always told us that he was away on business, but later we learned that he didn't actually have a job! He had been spending all the money my mom had been making with their modeling career! It turned out that all of his "business trips" were actually to his other wives across the country! Not only did he have the nerve to be cheating on my mom, but he was also cheating with some ten other women! I didn't learn that till after he and my mom were divorced. Unlike most families that have been divorced, I was actually to blame for ours. And I'm damn proud of it too!  
  
Anyway, on the last night when we were all together, my father came home drunk. I was only around five, I had yet to start school! He was in a rage because he thought my mom was cheating on him! Excuse me if I don't get that, but why would he be getting mad at HER when it was HIM who was doing all the cheating!?! He thought she was cheating with her cameraman because my father saw the cameraman coming out of our house. The cameraman is my mom's best friend, the two of them had grown up together!  
  
My father returned home absolutely plastered and fuming mad. Mom tried to ask what was the matter, but the asshole slapped her! I was in my room when they started to fight; I was to young to understand any of it. Father was yelling about how my mom was cheating on him while my mom tried to tell him that the cameraman had just stopped by to say hi. My father wouldn't believe it and he hit her again. I didn't know what was going on, but I came out of my room to try and get them to stop.  
  
I opened the door to their room and I saw my mom crying on the floor while my father towered over her. I asked what was the matter but my father turned on me and told me to shut up and go back to sleep. I came into the room and said I couldn't sleep with him yelling. This really pissed the man off, and the next thing I knew I had slammed into the opposite wall! I took me a few seconds to realize that my father had hit me, and in that time my father had turned his attention back to my mother. She had gotten up and was trying to protect me from him, but he over powered her and put her in a strangle hold. I forced myself up as I watched my father choke the life out of my mom! I was hurt, not so much physically as emotionally. Even though I never saw him that often, I had loved my father!  
  
But then as I watched him killing the only other person who I loved more in this world, something inside of me snapped! I ran towards him and grabbed a lamp on the way. Stopping beside him, I brought the lamp crashing onto his skull! He let out a moan before he fell over on my mom. My mom just lay there coughing and crying for a moment. Believe it or not, I was crying too! My father had tried to kill my mother! Eventually my mom got my father off of her and she phoned the cops.  
  
Later they got a divorce and my father was thrown in jail for attempted manslaughter. We never heard from him again, I think the Yakusa killed him a few years ago. Although he was out of our lives for good, I still felt that he might come back. I realize now that it was just some irrational fear that I had, but that fear nearly took control of me. I viewed the rest of humanity, especially guys, as possible betrayers. Because of that I never let anyone get close to me.  
  
All I would do all day was train to fight and my mother and grandmother began to worry about my well being. My grandmother had come to live with us a while after the incident with my father. One day when my mom came home from work, she brought me a pack of Digimon cards and an instruction booklet on how to play the game. She figured that I needed a hobby and the guy at the toy store said that the Digimon card game was all the rage. That's what started my fixation of Digimon.  
  
I eventually grew better and soon I entered my first tournament. I won it, of course, and that began my quest for perfection. I thought that if I were perfect in every way, then no one would ever be able to hurt me again. I guess I went a little overboard with the whole perfection thing though, I realize that now as I look back on my life. Luckily I made some friends who helped me to realize that there's more to everything that it seems. I guess that even perfect people can change! 


End file.
